


Candy Revenge

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 6: Candy corn“Dude, have some pride.  You’re spewing candy corn everywhere.”





	

“I can’t even sit on the couch with you in peace.” 

A jumbled mess of incomprehensible slush came out of his boyfriends mouth as he tried to form words and Jack was honestly a little bit disgusted. 

“Dude, have some pride, you’re spewing candy corn everywhere.” 

Mark chewed for a few seconds before swallowing and smiling at Jack, “I have plenty of pride, I just don’t need it right now.” 

Jack scooted a bit farther away from him on the couch, “I feel like I need a shower.” 

“Me too!! Wanna save some water and shower together?” Mark asked, raising his eyebrows and throwing a creepy grin at Jack before stuffing his mouth with more candy corn. 

“Nah, I think I’m okay with showering alone thank you.” Jack replied, scrunching his nose up at the gross amount of food that Mark had in his mouth. 

Mark made a disappointed but accepting noise at him before turning back to the TV.  Jack stretched as he got up, he had been watching a movie with Mark for well over an hour and his body was starting to ache.  Maybe he was getting old. 

Before he could take a step, he felt a hand grip the back of his jeans and underwear.  The hand yanked his clothes back and he felt an entire bowl of candy corn being dumped down the back of his underwear. 

He screamed in mortification and rage, spinning around in time to see Mark – mouth still full of fucking candy – jump the back of the couch and haul ass to their bedroom. 

Jack was right on his heels, candy corn trailing behind him as he tried his best to snatch his jeans and underwear off. 

He tripped in the door of their bedroom, crashing to the ground in an uncomfortable heap of half clothed limbs and candy corn.  Mark stood in the corner of the room, giggling to himself and trying to swallow the last of the candy in his mouth. 

Determined to get back at his boyfriend, Jack finally wiggled out of his clothes andin a fit of rage, began hurling candy corn at his trapped boyfriend. 

Mark only laughed through it and eventually ran forward to tackle Jack back to the ground. 

They tussled together for a few moments before finally coming to a stop with Jack pinned beneath Mark. 

After he finished laughing, Mark looked down at Jack’s flustered and angry face with a smile. He bent to place an apologetic kiss on his lips, slipping the palm of his hand down until it was pressed against Jack’s neck, trying to sooth away the anger and embarrassment. 

“M’sorry, love.  I didn’t mean to make you so angry, but I have to admit,” Mark pulled his lips together as if he was trying not to laugh, “You looked quite a sight just screaming, half naked, and throwing candy corn at me.” 

“Bend over, Mark.” 

Mark gave his boyfriends sweet smile a shocked and confused look, “Um, not that I mind, but right now?” 

“Yes right now,” Jack chirped happily, “because I’m shoving every bit of this candy corn up your ass as painfully as possible.”


End file.
